


Why are you looking at me like that?

by MissPygmyPie



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Pizza, chilling on the couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPygmyPie/pseuds/MissPygmyPie
Summary: Drabble with the prompt "Why are you looking at me like that?"





	Why are you looking at me like that?

The sky was cloudy and rain pelted down onto the windows, barely noticeable over the sound of the tv. Today’s Millwall match was on and although you yourself never were much into football your best friend was: Eggsy. He was not obsessed with the sport, but liked it enough to at least watch the game. So you found yourself once again on his couch, next to him, with two beers in front of you and both sharing a pizza.

You chatted, like you would usually do. You had met Eggsy when you were just 10 years old. Your family had moved into the same apartment complex and soon found yourself playing with the same aged boy. Ever since then you two were inseparable, so much so that Michelle became a second mother to you and Eggsy was equally welcomed into your home.

You spent a lot of time at his place, in fact, most nights you two fell asleep next to each other on the couch after having some drinks and watching some tv. It would be no surprise to you if the same thing happened today.

The game had long ended by the time you two were comfortable snuggled up together, your legs intertwined and a blanket over them to keep you warm. By now you were comfortably chatting with each other, just like you’d usually do.

“You want that?”

“Nah, ‘m good,” Eggsy replied quickly, rubbing his belly. “Had too much already.”

“This one’s mine then, fatty,” you teased him grinning and leaned forward to grab the last piece of pizza out of the box.

“So you’re sayin’ I’m too fat for you?”

You shook your head, your mouth full. “Bullshit, you know you’re good looking.”

Eggsy didn’t respond anything, so you two just sat there quietly while random ads flickered over the tv and you finished the pizza. Somehow you felt a weird emotion creeping up on you. The mood had changed and although you couldn’t pinpoint what it was you felt awkward and wondered if he felt the same.

You turned your head to look at your best friend, mainly because the silence was weird and made you uncomfortable.

There had never been a time this had happened before, you two were always able to talk about everything and given the many troubles you’d gotten yourself into together and the thousands of memories you gathered since you were kids it was very unusual to be so tense around each other.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” you asked when you saw him staring at you. “Do I have pizza sauce on my face?”

You quickly ran your fingers over your mouth, but Eggsy stopped you quickly by taking your hand into his.

“You’re good,” he said smiling, not releasing your hand, however. “There’s something I wanted to tell ya, for quite a while.”

“What’s going on? Are you in trouble?”

Of course that would be your initial thought, given his background and multiple times you had to bail him out of jail.

“I don’t think I am, not sure actually.”

“Eggsy, what’s going on? You’re worrying me…” you turned towards him, so it would be easier to talk.

“You been my best friend for ages, Y/N, so this is really hard,” he started, taking a deep breath. “I like you. Like a lot. And if I lose you over this I’m gonna blame myself for the rest of my life!” His eyebrows crinkled and you could see the concern written on his face. “But I wanna be more than just friends. You’re Y/N, you’re my Y/N – hell, you have been forever! And I think I’m in love with you,” he ended, so quietly it was barely loud enough to hear it.

You sat there in shock. This was it. You had developed a crush on him – your best friend – when you were 15 years old and he surprised you with a bunch of flowers for Valentine’s Day, because you were sad that every other girl in your class had gotten something but you. For years you thought you weren’t good enough for him, that he’d only be interested in the pretty girls and that he’d never see more in you than a friend.

Something snapped inside of you after staring into his eyes for what felt like a lifetime and you pressed your lips onto his, shocking him with your sudden move. It took Eggsy a second to realize what was happening but once he did he returned your kiss – longingly and full of love, the love he’d wanted to show you for ages.

“Turns out, I’m in love with you too, have been forever,” you smiled at him.

“You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that, love!”

You two giggled but quickly went back to what you both wanted the most: Kissing each other.


End file.
